List of Kyo Kara Maoh! characters
This is a list of characters in the anime Kyo Kara Maoh! The fictional land "Shin Makoku" is where most Mazoku reside. There are twelve noble families which rule over their specific area in Shin Makoku. "Von" is the surname of each of the noble family, followed by the name of their land.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 8 Earth is a different world, and its flow of time is noticebly shorter than Shin Makoku. For this reason, when Yuri travels between both, a lot of time passes by in Shin Makoku whereas in Earth less than a moment goes by.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 66 However, due to the influence of all four boxes gathered in the Original King's temple, time seems to go much faster than normal in Earth. The Original King's era took place 4000 years before the present storyline.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 72 Main characters Yuuri Shibuya Name: Yuuri Shibuya (渋谷有利 Shibuya Yūri). Aliases: :*Yuuri :*Your Majesty - by subjects and foreign citizens/rulers :*Your/His Majesty, the Demon King :*King Yuuri :*Double Black Demon King - by Dragon poachers :*Wimp(Henachoko) - by Wolfram :*Shibuya - by Murata :*Yuu-chan - by his family :*Young Master (bocchan) - by Yozak :*Shibuya Yūri Harajuku Fūri :*Harajuku Fūri used by Yuri as an alias when he is outside the castle Race: Demon/Human Gender: Male Age: :*Episodes 1-78: 15 :*Episodes 79-117: 16 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Weight: 52 kg Birthday: July 29 Status: Demon King (Maoh), engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld Clothing: Black Japanese School Uniform described by von Christ as cloaked in the night The stories protagonist. Born and grew up in Saitama prefecture. A high school student who enjoys baseball more than textbooks.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 14 He was 'named' by Conrad when he mentioned to Yuuri's mother how, where he comes from, Yuri means July. Early in the show, bullies make fun of Yuuri's name by calling him "Shibuya Yūri, Harajuku Fūri" (advantage Shibuya, disadvantage Harajuku) — a reference to popular districts of Tokyo. In the English dub, this becomes a pun on "Yuuri is short for urine." When Yuuri arrives in Shin Makoku, he is declared the 27th Maoh of the Mazoku ("Demon Race").Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 1''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' anime, episode 38 Yuuri easily gets caught up in his emotions to the point of losing control of himself. He is a little bit quick to anger, and once he's on a rampage he can't even stop himself. A music teacher he once had dubbed his rants "the Turkish march". When he is angry or sad or has a strong emotion his natural powers emerge. Yuuri uses expressions from historical dramas when he gets this way, which probably has to do with the fact that he loves historical dramas. They call this condition is sometimes called Maou mode (「上様モード」 (uesama mo-do) (emperor mode) in Japanese). In the anime this form can be recognized mainly by the longer hair and demon eyes.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 2 He can summon powerful magic (majutsu), even in the human territories''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' anime, episode 36 (a notable feat as most Mazoku cannot perform magic outside their country), and even more remarkable he can use majutsu in souseki filled areas such as the souseki mines where other mazoku have difficulty standing and even breathing. Yuuri's magic is manifested in various shapes - usually one or more great water dragons, or some messy magical "creature" made from mud, food morsels etc. After spending time in this form, Yuuri becomes worn out and in some cases passes out and doesn't remember what happened afterwards. Later, Yuri learns to control his power and uses it to close the first of the Forbidden Boxes.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 31 In the beginning of season 1, he often fainted after he used Maryokou (especially in Human land) due to exhaustion. But later on he was able to maintain his consciousness after returning to his "former self". Yuuri is in fact the reincarnation of, and therefore is, Susanna Julia von Winncott,Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 35 who died during the war against humans 20 years ago.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 24 The pendant Conrad gave to him belonged to her. He retains some of Susanna's skills, as demonstrated when Adalbert brought out his stored language memory in his soul; he begins to understand the mazoku language but because Suzanna Julia was blind he is unable to read the language, although, he can read raised letters with a finger. And sometimes when he goes into a crisis mode Julia's influence comes to the front of his brain and he temporarily loses eyesight. Yuuri has many allies and friends. His closest allies are Wolfram, Conrad, Günter, Gwendal, Murata, and Josak. They help Yuri throughout the series. At his first encounter with Wolfram von Bielefeld he ends up engaged to him due to a mishap: Wolfram, angry that Yuuri has been chosen as the Maoh, makes the mistake of insulting Yuuri's mother - which earns him a slap. Slapping another noble on his or her left cheek is the way in which Mazoku propose marriage (some consider the slap as unmanly, but Yuri explains in the light novel that he only slapped Wolfram because he has a beautiful face, otherwise he would have punched him). Incensed by this insult, Wolfram challenges Yuuri to a duel, which is also mistakenly accepted because of Yuuri's unfamiliarity with Mazoku custom (he picked up the knife that fell off the table). Throughout the series, his main goal is to create a world in which Mazoku and humans can live together in peace, something that progresses slowly but surely as the series goes on. Yuuri is said to be the greatest Maoh after defeating Soushu and freeing the Original King from the dark power. Because of that, Yuuri is able to travel between worlds even without the help of the Original King.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 78 *'Seiyu:' Takahiro Sakurai *'Voice actor:' Yuri Lowenthal :; Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif (モルギフ) ::The Demon sword which can only be handled by the Maoh. Yuuri sets out on a journey to find it and, once he's found it, reluctantly takes it with him on most adventures. Morgif originally had a jewel on its 'forehead', that served as the source of his power. It fell out when Cheri-sama dropped Morgif. Yuuri gave the jewel to Yozak and tells him to do whatever he wanted with it.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 7 The jewel is not returned until much later when Morgif has to fight a powerful Holy Sword.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 55 That's not to say Morgif is helpless without his jewel. The extent of his powers without that source are a mystery, and his powers with it are said to be limitless. ::Since he is the Maoh's sword, and nothing the Maoh owns is ever ordinary, Morgif is a sword with a personality of a cheerfully lecherous old man. Murata, having been the Great Sage (Daikenja) in his former life, mentioned that Morgif had changed a lot; apparently Morgif used to have "a young and handsome face" and a "soothing counter-tenor voice".Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 32 When the "Stone of the Dragon King", a jewel belonging to the royal family, was "stolen", Yuri uses Morgif to help find it, reasoning that Morgif saw the thief. However, it just turns out that Cheri took it to use it as a centerpiece of her necklace, leaving an IOU for it in the treasure room.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 9 ::Erhard Wincott, the ancestor of Susannah Julia von Wincott, was an inventor who carried out many tests.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 76 One of them included Morgif and its history. Morgif was created from powerful lava streaming from a particular volcano on Bandadine Island. If Morgif is thrown into the lava again, it would assume its original form, a heavily decorated black sword,Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 77 which Yuri uses to defeat the Soushu / Originators. ::*'Seiyu:' Takahiro Sakurai (voice altered) Conrad/Conrart Weller Name: Sir Conrad/Conrart Weller (コンラッド/ウェラー卿コンラート) Aliases: :*The Lion of Lütenberg (ルッテンベルクの獅子) :*The Patriot of Lütenberg :*Commander :*Captain - (隊長 Taichou) by Josak :*Lord Weller - (ウェラー卿)by people in general, including Wolfram :*Conrad - by Yuri and, later on in the series, Wolfram and Gwendal :*Man who named me - (名付け親 Nazukeoya) by Yuri :*Little Big Brother (Chiisai aniue) - young Wolfram :*Sir Weller - by Suzanna Julia von Wincott Race: Half human, half Mazoku Gender: Male Birthday: summer Age: 96 (Appears 20+) Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Light Brown with silver specks Status: Second son of the previous Maoh, Commander- oversees Yuri's Safety Clothing: 1914 German Infantry Uniform His given name is Conrart; Yuri nicknames him "Conrad," which is "closer to English" and easier to pronounce with a Japanese tongue. Conrad is the second child of the previous Maoh, Cecilie von Spitzweig. His father was human (also considered the greatest swordsman in the Demon Kingdom; Dan Hiri Weller). His ancestor, Lawrence Weller, fought alongside the Original King during the war against Soushu.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 68 On his 16th birthday, he decided to live as a Mazoku instead of a human.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 21 He fought on the front lines for the Mazoku during a war against the humans. He and Yozak are the only two survivors of the Battle of Lütenburg. He was also put in charge of the soul at the request of Suzanna Julia von Wincott, that was to be the new Maoh, and brought it safely to Earth so that it could be born.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 26 Furthermore, he was the one who was the inspiration for Yuri's name. He stated that "Where I come from, the month of July is called Yuri", which made Yuri's mother name him Yuri because he was born in July. For this reason, Yuri dubs him 'Nazukeoya', which is a person who names someone (Conrad is also known as Yuri's Godfather by his mother). Cecilie named the blue flowers she grew "Conrad Stands Upon Earth".Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 52 When Yuri first came to Shin Makoku, Conrad was the one to find him (after some humans and Adelbert) and bring him safely to the castle. He acts as Yuri's bodyguard and vows to protect Yuri with his life. He was described by Yuri as almost perfect with fine looks and a mild demeanor but he makes the worst jokes. Conrad is a swordsman ("the best swordsman in Shin Makoku" - according to Wolfram''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' anime, episode 19) who looks after Yuri. Conrad possesses no maryoku (demonic magic) due to his mixed heritage of human and mazoku. Eventually it is discovered that Conrad's left arm is one of the keys to the 4 magical boxes ('The End of the Wind') that have the power to destroy the world. His ancestor, Lawrence Weller, fought along the Original King. As Conrad's father was not a Mazoku noble, he doesn't have "von" in his name. After he loses this arm in a battle, he disappears after swearing to Yuri that he'll never die and leave him alone. Later, he reappears with a new arm, and seems to have betrayed Shin Makoku by joining their human enemies, Big Cimaron, who were after the four boxes. However, it is learned that Conrad only betrayed them to learn about the whereabouts of the boxes. His plan was, when the four boxes were gathered, to steal them and return to Shin Makoku. He went as far as pushing Jozak off the edge of the cliff to show his alliance to Big Cimaron. When King Belar orders Conrad to execute Yuri, Conrad instead frees them, and protects Yuri from arrows.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 40 He was also very close to Suzanna Julia von Wincott, whose soul is inside Yuri. *'Seiyu:' Toshiyuki Morikawa *'Voice actor:' Doug Erholtz Wolfram von Bielefeld Name: Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld (フォンビ－レフェルト卿ヴォルフラム) Aliases: :*Little Lord Brat/Spoiled Prince/Arrogant Poo - (わがままプーwagamama puu in Japanese (プーPuu short for Prince)) - by Günter, Gwendal, Anissina :*Bishōnen - (美少年-pretty boy) by Yuri :*Sannan Boy ("The Third Son") - by Adalbert :*Wolfie - by Cecilie :*Lord Von Bielefeld - by Murata and Shinou :*Wolf-chan - Miko (Jennifer) Shibuya :*Mr. Wolfram - (ヴォルフラムさん - Wolfram-san) by Yuri :*Wolf - (ヴォルフ) by Yuri, Cecilie :*Honey-chan - by Cecilie (when Wolfram was young in the novels), Yuri (once in the novels) Race: Mazoku Gender: Male Age: :*82 but looks around 15-16 Birthday: spring Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Emerald Green Height: 165 cm or 5.5 feet Weight: 42 kg Status: Third son of the previous Maoh, engaged to Yuri Clothing: United States Officer's Uniform from during the Mexican American War A young man who finds himself engaged to Yuri after a mistake. He is a 'bishōnen', which means a pretty or beautiful boy. He is very feminine looking, with a beautiful face and shoulder-length blond hair and long eyelashes. His appearance is so influential, that several dying people in the hospital have a miraculous recovery after laying eyes on him. Wolfram possesses fire magic, as well as being adept with a sword. He is the half-brother of Conrad and Gwendal. He has extremely high pride and is hot-headed. He is arrogant and short-tempered but can also be quite compassionate at times. He is called "little lord brat." He is the only one of the previous queen's three sons who inherited her emerald green eyes and blonde hair, bearing a striking resemblance to her. It seems he inherited fire magic and selfishness from his fathers side. Wolfram is obsessed with Yuri and insists on following him everywhere as he claims it is his duty to protect his fiancé, though he also seems to want to prevent him from cheating on him. His ancestor, Rufus Bielefield, fought alongside the Original King (the great one). Near the end of the second season, there is a time when Wolfram is possessed by Original King, who in turned was possessed by Soushu. The key he possesses, his heart, is ripped out by Original King in order to open one of the four boxes, 'Hellfire in Frozen Land' ('Hellfire on Frozen Tundra' in Japanese translation). Because of this, Wolfram temporarily dies, but is revived when the Original King returns the keys to their owners. Wolfram is the youngest son of the former Maoh, Cecilie von Spitzweig. He initially dislikes humans, even Conrad's father. Because of his mazoku pride, he does not like to admit that Conrad is his brother, even though he cares for Conrad (Wolfram always referred to Conrad by his last name - Lord Weller; however, after Conrad's return from his supposed betrayal, Wolfram refers to Conrad by his first name). In the graphic novels, it is hinted that this hatred towards humans stems from his late father's prejudice against humans. His liking for humans improves throughout the series, progressing to the point that he adopts the human girl Greta as his daughter, starts acknowledging Yuri's parents as his future "in-laws" and also runs into a raging fire to save a human child. Years ago when he was a child, Wolfram accidentally slapped Elizabeth, Raven's niece, on her left cheek. Elizabeth never forgot this incident, insisting that they swore everlasting love that day, while Wolfram insists he forgot why he slapped her in the first place. Some time after collecting three of the Four Forbidden Boxes, Elizabeth becomes Stoffel's tool to separate Yuri from the three brothers, pronouncing an engagement proposal to Yuri. Elizabeth's real goal is to marry Wolfram Onii-sama, but Wolfram says that his only fiance is Yuri. During the duel which ensues, (as Yuri accidentally picked up a knife and a fork pointing it at Elizabeth; symbolizing a fight to settle a triangle love affair), Yuri turns into the Maoh, protecting Wolfram from being hurt by fire maryoku that Elizabeth summoned. He proclaims the two go on the date and remember their childhood memories. It is eventually learned that Wolfram slapped Elizabeth because he wanted to touch a butterfly that flew past, and Conrad was watching the entire event.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 45 Wolfram is an extremely 'pretty' person - Yuri calls him this upon first meeting him (specifically using the term 'bishōnen' in the Japanese version and very often in the light novel). This is also why Yuri slapped Wolfram when he badmouthed Yuri's mother instead of punching him, stating that it's a pity to dirty such a pretty face (from the novels).This image is enhanced by his choice of nightwear - a frilly pink nightgown that contrasts violently with his rather quick temper. When he first becomes engaged to Yuri he is extremely upset, but the idea quickly grows on him. He takes the engagement much more seriously than Yuri does. He follows Yuri practically everywhere so he can keep an eye on him and even sneaks into Yuri's bedroom at night. He gets extremely jealous when Yuri talks to a girl or good-looking guy and often accuses him of being unfaithful which is sometimes used as comic relief, but as a character he is popular between fans and is considered to be the anime's breakout character. Even if he does not like to admit it, the series hints that Wolfram deeply cares about Yuri. He tends to think Yuri can be saved from bad situations because of his cuteness. By the end of the anime, he is making blatant declarations of love. A major weakness is that he gets sea-sick. Yuri also says that Wolfram cannot paint well, even though he insists on painting. For example, he tries to paint Yuri, although it turns out unintentionally impressionistic.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 18 During the end of season two and the beginning of season three, Wolfram is chosen by the Ten Noble Families of Shin Makoku (Christ, Voltaire, Grantz, Bielefeld, Karbelnikoff, Wincott, Spitzberg, Gyllenhaal, Rochefort, and Radford) to become the next Maoh, due to the belief that Yuri would not be able to return to Shin Makoku at the time. When Yuri does in fact return, Wolfram's uncle, Waltorana, places pressure on Wolfram to obtain the throne. Because of this, Wolfram dissolves the engagement with Yuri and travels back to his homelands, in hopes that he would not be used to sabotage Yuri.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 80 Discovering of Wolfram's predicament, Yuri and his retainers travel to the Bielefeld lands in the hopes of persuading Wolfram to return to Blood Pledge Castle, only to be forced into a formal duel by Wolfram himself. The battle becomes quite intense, as Wolfram gives his all against Yuri and Yuri trying his best to persuade Wolfram to stop the duel. At the climax, Yuri was forced to protect himself by becoming the Maoh and, angered by Wolfram's reckless dueling, prepares to hit Wolfram with a potentially fatal attack. In the process of hitting Wolfram with the attack, Yuri watched as Wolfram prepared himself for what seems to be his last moment and gave his final words to Yuri: "Yuri. Be a good king." Realizing that Wolfram had planned the whole thing from the beginning so Yuri could remain the Maoh, Yuri absorbed the attack onto himself at the last moment, sparring Wolfram of the damage. The Ten Noble Families then changed their decision to keep Yuri as their king and Waltorana steps down from forcing Wolfram onto the throne. After a reconciliation between the two, Wolfram happily decides to annul the disengagement to a comically shocked Yuri and proceeds to return to his normal attitude towards their engagement.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 81 During the course of the series, Wolfram has grown exponentially from a spoiled prince to a selfless young man who stands by Yuri with no question. Though, he had no plans of becoming Maoh in the first place, he was willing to protect and serve Shin Makoku when it was resolved that Yuri would not be returning back at the end of the second season, wanting to protect the beautiful job Yuri did as Maoh.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 79 *'Seiyu:' Mitsuki Saiga *'Voice actor:' Mona Marshall Gwendal von Voltaire Name: Lord Gwendal von Voltaire (フォンヴォルテール卿グウェンダル) Alias: :*Gwen - (グウェン)by Cecilie and Greta :*Gwendal - by Conrad, Yuri :*Big Brother - (兄上)by Wolfram :*Mr. Cool Ponytail - by Jennifer of Yokohama Race: Mazoku Birthday: autumn Age: Unknown Appears 30+ Gender: Male Hair Color: Dark Grey Eye Color: Blue Status: First son of the previous Maoh, Commander of the Mazoku Army Clothing: WWII British Officers Great Coat The eldest son of Cecilie. From the beginning, Gwendal has objections to Yuri becoming the Maoh. He is a skilled tactician and is capable of using earth magic and can cast barriers. When not otherwise busy, Gwendal indulges in his hobby of knitting and sewing but often his creatures look nothing like what they're supposed to (for example a bear got mistaken for a black pig or a cat that looks like a raccoon). He is adamnant that knitting helps him sharpen his concentration but actually its a stress reliever for him since childhood. He is also quite fond of cute animals or cute objects such as the dolphin keychain (Bandou-kun) Yuri received at the dolphin show and later gave to him.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 12 His childhood best friend is Anissina von Karbelnikoff, an inventor who often tests out her inventions on him, much to his displeasure. Anissina is also the one who taught Gwendal how to knit.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 34 Gwendal's left eye is a key to one of the four Forbidden Boxes, the "End of the Earth". Gwendal is a tough guy except when it comes to his childhood friend, Anissina, and his brothers. He is afraid of Anissina and often hides from her so he can prevent being used in one of her crazy experiments. He is even seen sweating in panic at the thought of her. While he does not outwardly show much affection towards his brothers, he shows in times of great stress that he does care, an example being his decision to stand against the Original King to save his little brother, Wolfram. Jozak, who was sent to locate one of the Four Forbidden Boxes, tells Conrad that Gwendal really cares for Conrad's wellbeing and doesn't want Conrad to worry despite the Original King's wishes for Conrad to find the Boxes.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 54 His ancestor, Siegbert Voltaire, fought along the Original King. When he was younger, Gwendal despised humans, a habit called the Mazoku Pride by Dan Hiri Weller. On Dan Hiri's last journey to a nameless village, he told Gwendal to enjoy the ride before their last duel. Upon arriving in the village, Gwendal is shocked that the village isn't recognized by Shin Makoku, and leads the attack on the bandits which targeted the village. In this duel, Gwendal sees Dan Hiri for who he really was, an old man, not the agile man he knew when he was younger. Dan Hiri later dies of old age, and Gwendal buries him near the tree where Dan Hiri told Gwendal what he was looking for. Years later while on a picnic with his family and Yuri, Gwendal admits that Dan Hiri was a larger existence than anyone else within him, because he hated that man.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 47 When he and Yuri were alone in the desert following a sand trap that sucked in Wolfram and Conrad, Gwendal showed certain care he tried to hide towards Yuri. It was at that time Yuri later commented to Conrad that all of the siblings have similar kind smiles, even though Gwendal's is covered up by his "scary face".Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 12 & 13 Gwendal has no interest in love affairs, and even points out that issues coming from love affairs are beyond his abilities to influence. He does occasionally show care towards Greta, often being in charge of her while Yuri and Wolfram are in one of their adventures. Gwendal knows how to bake, as he does so for Greta when Günter, who would usually bake cookies for Greta, leaves the castle for a short journey. Greta comments that Gwendal's cookies look cute while Yuri comments Gwendal is good at baking as Gwendal's cookies are made into animal shapes, similar to the ones he knits.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 53 When Greta asks Gwendal if she is disturbing him while he is doing work, Gwendal says "Since it's you, I don't mind". He is the commander of the demon army and often comes with reinforcements when Yuri finds himself in big trouble. He is also the one who does the paperwork and essentially runs the kingdom for Yuri.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 44 Often enough, when Yuri leaves the castle, Gunter is seen barging into Gwendal's office, demanding where Yuri is. Gwendal would usually look tired and suggest an idea which sounds appealing to Gunter, for example locking Yuri up in a room where no one will interfere. *'Seiyu:' Akio Ōtsuka *'Voice actor:' Dan Woren (a.k.a Jackson Daniels) Günter von Christ Name: Günter von Christ (フォンクライスト卿ギュンター) Aliases: :*Snow Günter (Yuki Günter in Japanese) :*GünGün - by Günter himself while under the influence of Ulrike's spirit :*Lord Günter Race: Mazoku Gender: Male Age: Appears 30 (Novels) Mentioned to be almost 150 by Wolfram (novels) Hair Color: Lilac Eye Color: Violet Status: Adviser to the Maoh Clothing: No historical reference A teacher and swordsman who adores Yuri. Günter is a skilled swordsman and magician, but has retired to teach Yuri about Shin Makoku and his future duties as the Maoh. Gunter once stated that he was the one who taught Conrad to "become His Majesty's sword and shield" indicating that perhaps Gunter was once Conrad's teacher. When Günter accidentally travels to Earth, he becomes a model in New York City for a brief period of time so that he can earn money to find Yuri.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 60 He is a very whimsical person and poetic in his thoughts. Günter is another test subject of Anissina. Günter, along with the three brothers, helps Yuri run the country. He is Yuri's adviser and mentor, teaching Yuri various aspects of Shin Makoku.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 16 He usually spends his time doing numerous duties for Yuri and Shin Makoku. When Gunter was shot with a poisoned arrow containing the Wincott poison, his soul was temporarily housed in an Okiku Doll that flies, shoots lasers from its eyes and has hair that grow naturally. During this time his body was known as Snow Gunter and can be controlled by or released from the effects of the Wincott Poison by anyone of the direct line of the von Wincotts like Julia's father and nephew. Günter's personality is usually that of a good nature, but when he puts on his serious face he can be awe-inspiring. He has an extremely strong attachment to Yuri and tends to pine when Yuri has been gone from the Shin Makoku for any considerable amount of time. He is very popular among females and males because of his good looks. Günter's political views make a radical change due to Yuri's influence. In the beginning, he was the one pushing most strongly for the war that would exterminate the human race. As the series goes on, Yuri's views are impressed upon him, and he begins to truly believe in and work for a peaceful alliance between Mazoku and humans. Günter's only family seems to be his adopted daughter Gisela. *'Seiyu:' Kazuhiko Inoue *'Voice actor:' Jack Lingo Ken Murata Name: Aliases: :*Murata - Yuri :*Ken-chan - Miko Shibuya :*MuraKen - (ムラケン)Yuri :*Mura-Mura - Himself, Wolfram and Gunter (episode 44) :*The Great Sage (大賢者, "Daikenja")- Shinou (voiced by: Nozomu Sasaki) :*The Great Wise Man of Double Black (双黒の大賢者, "Soukoku no Daikenja") :*Your Highness/Your Eminence/Your Grace/Your Holiness (猊下, "Geika") - by those from Shin Makoku :*Mr. Straight A's - by bullies in episode 1 :*Friend of My Little Brother - (弟の友だち Otouto no tomodachi) Shori Shibuya, Yuri's brother Race: Unknown (assumed to be half-Mazoku, half-human) Gender: Male Age: 15–16 years Hair: Black Eyes: Black Clothing: While in Shin Makoku, wears a black uniform similar to Yuri's, but with gold trim. On Earth, wears casual clothing or his school uniform. Born in Hong Kong and raised in Japan. Murata Ken met Yuri in middle school, where they were in the same class for two years. He now goes to a famous private school. His name is similar to Yuri's favorite historical drama actor Matsudaira Ken, so he is the only one of Yuri's former classmates that he remembers the name and face of other than baseball club members. Ken is known to smile often and keep relatively quiet. He often tells jokes which don't suit his age which makes Yuri ask "how old are you really?". Dr. Rodriguez was responsible for handling his soul, around the same time when Conrad transported Julia's soul. He is the reincarnation of the Great Sage. The double black tactician and strategist to the Original King of Shin Makoku. He remembers parts of the past lives he has had over the past 4000 years. Other people in the story don't seem to remember any of their past lives, so his remembering some seems to be very special. Because of his past lives he is able to speak Shin Makoku's language, English and French. His parents are always busy with work so he is home alone a lot. He also spends a lot of time with Yuri's family. Since Yuri became the Maou (and saved him from getting mugged) they have become very close. He has become the captain, owner, and manager of Yuri's grass lot baseball team in the novels. It was established in a drama CD that he Placed 2nd in the country on the trial entrance exam to the University of Tokyo. Also, even though he's still a high school student he's developing software and trading stocks. In Murata Ken's last life before this one he was an adult film actress named Christine who lived in Hong Kong. And the life before that he was a French doctor named Henry Régent, He appears in the extra story novel "Ojyousama to wa Kari no Sugata!" His other lives include a Spanish bread maker, a Venetian bakery worker, an ancient Egyptian mummy maker, and a knight in the crusades. In the novels, 4000 years ago, right after Soushu was sealed in the boxes they took two of them to earth and he was reincarnated there. But in the anime it seems like he and Shinou were closer and around 2000 years ago he was reincarnated as Jeneus and made an organization in Shinou's memory called the white crows. *'Seiyu:' Kouki Miyata *'Voice actor:' Grant George Yosak Gurrier/Grie Name: Yozak Gurrier (グリエ・ヨザック) Alias: :*The Spy :*Ms. Biceps　- Yuri at the beginning :*Powerful Old Man (Powerful Ojii-san) :*Warrior of Lütenburg :*Ōniwaban - (お庭番)Yuri :*Grie-chan - (グリェちゃん)Yuri Race: Half human, half Mazoku Gender: Male Hair: Orange Eyes: Blue Status: Spy of the Demon army, Maoh's personal guard Clothing: Plain Clothes or Drag He was introduced by Conrad to Yuri during the episode where they are captured on a ship (episode 5). He originally doubted Yuri, but Yuri eventually gaines his trust by entrusting him with Morgif's Jewel. This is Morgif's source of power, and Yozak later returns it so Morgif can help Yuri defend a human village from a stolen Holy Sword and its not-quite-human wielder. He goes back a long way with Conrad: they've known each other since they were children. Yozak and Conrad are the only survivors of the Rütenburg army, a portion of the army of Shin Makoku that fought in the past war with the humans for the mazoku. The Rütenburg warriors were all half-human half-mazoku fighters that wished to prove their loyalty to Shin Makoku. Halfbloods were - and are - looked down upon by both mazoku and humans because of the hatred between the races. It can only be assumed that as relations between the species change, so will the treatment of halfbreeds. Yuri's efforts to unite humans and mazoku are one of the main reasons Josak supports Yuri. He is the first one to find out that Ken Murata is the person with the soul of the Great Sage, the Original King's trusted friend. He's a kind hearted man despite his huge appearance, and no matter how masculine he looks, he seems to enjoy cross-dressing as he frequently dresses as a woman in his work as a spy, and even dresses as a nurse to aid a human village in distress, complete with make-up . He carries a dress around as a good-luck charm because dressing as a female has saved his life many times.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 65 *'Seiyu:' Masanori Takeda *'Voice actor:' Marvin Lee Supporting characters Shin Makoku ;Cecilie von Spitzweg (フォンシュピッツヴェーグ卿シェシィーリエ) The previous Maoh and mother of Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal, each with different fathers. Although initially, Cecilie seems to be rather airheaded, she is actually very astute and intelligent and a very caring person. Having been replaced as the Maoh by Yuri, Cecilie takes advantage of her open schedule to hunt for men on her "free and easy quest for love." She has displayed interest in Yuri (though she remains one of the chief supporters in his engagement to her son, Wolfram), his older brother Shori, and even her childhood friend Raven. At one time, she wanted to marry him, much to her brother's chagrin. Cecilie is also quite powerful, and has admirable skill with the whip. When fighting, she has the uncanny ability to quickly dress in red leather and mask. This form and her skill tends to scare her enemies, and if they ever meet her the second time, they are usually unwilling to fight her again.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 51 Cecilie likes flowers and grows new types of them in the Blood Pledge Castle. She also names them, examples being "Beautiful Wolfram（麗しのヴォルフラム）", "Secret Gwendal（内緒のグウェンダル）", "Conrad Stands Upon the Earth（大地立つコンラート）", and "Cecille's Red Sigh（シェリの桃色吐息）", and also, in season 3 she makes a new one which she called "Filled with Yuri's Naivete" She can take control of situations easily and effectively, however, and cares for her sons deeply, despite her cheerful personality. When Wolfram temporarily dies, she is devastated, and throughout the series she can be seen doing her best to protect her sons without directly interfering.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 73 Cecilie goes by the name "Celi", which is pronounced "Cheri" in Japanese. Because of that some fans call her "Cheri" while others use "Celi" (Pronounce as "Tseri"or"tselli' accurately in Romanization of Japanese). Both spellings are acceptable however, and thus depend on personal preference. *'Seiyu:' Masako Katsuki *'Voice actress:' Kirsty Pape ;Anissina von Karbelnikoff (フォンカーベルニコフ卿アニシナ) Anissina is an inventor and is also Gwendal's childhood friend. She often uses him to test out her inventions and it is for this reason that Gwendal seems to fear Anissina. When Gwendal is not around, Günter becomes her test subject. She is also the one who taught Gwendal how to knit and later Greta too. If the men are away from the castle, it is usually Anissina who takes control. When she does so, her inventions are usually seen everywhere. The names of her inventions often end in 'kun', and usually state what they are supposed to do. Her inventions often requires the use of maryoku and they actually do more harm than good. An example of this is an invention where the user can communicate with animals, instead of keeping them under control Nicola's child summoned the dragon Pochi who wreaked part of the castle. These inventions keep Greta entertained and she even thinks that Anissina is so cool. Aside from her inventions, she spends her time writing adventure story books involving herself as a super-heroine figure. These also usually keep Greta entertained, though Yuri and Wolfram often doubt whether they are even appropriate for children. She belongs to one of the 10 noble families of the kingdom and her brother rules their country. She bears striking resemblance to real life French-Russian figure skater Marina Anissina. *'Seiyu:' Minami Takayama *'Voice actor:' Michelle Ruff ;Ulrike (ウルリーケ) An 800-year old Genshi Miko or oracle with the form of a young girl. Ulrike comes from a long line of priestesses each chosen by the Original King to act as a channel between him and the people of Shin Makoku. She succeeds Ondine, whose final assignment after retirement was to get Yuri to form a pact with the elements. Ulrike is the one who, at the order of and with additional powers from the Original King, transports Yuri to and from his world to Shin Makoku. Just like all other priestesses, she is not permitted to leave the Original King's castle. Yuri however, once tried to take her out to show her the beautiful world outside, but Wolfram barged in thinking he was flirting with her. At one point in the anime, her "childhood spirit" escaped from her body and went outside to play. Her skills frightened the other children and caused chaos in the village. Ulrike chased after her younger form, and revealed her ability to take on the form of a young woman (as opposed to her current child-like one) to "comfort" her younger self. *'Seiyu:' Yukana *'Voice actor:' Lara Cody ;Adelbert von Grantz (フォングランツ・アーダルベルト) Adelbert is the first important character that Yuri meets in Shin Makoku. He is Julia's former fiancée and abandons Shin Makoku, as he feels that the way of the Mazoku is wrong. He believes that the Mazoku are simply pawns of the Original King. Though in the beginning he is considered an enemy, as the series progresses he begins to protect Yuri, though he still wants Yuri to show him what he is worth as the new king. *'Seiyu:' Masaki Terasoma *'Voice actor:' Kirk Thornton ;Susannah Julia von Wincott (フォンウィンコット卿スザナ・ジュリア) Julia was a kind woman who gave up her happiness for the sake of others.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 64 Her father remarked that she, like her ancestors, had inherited the trait of being mischievous, but she often sacrificed herself for other people. Many around her, such as Gisela and Cheri, have commented that Julia pushed herself over the limit when trying to help people on the battlefield, which eventually resulted in her death. Gisela was one who remained by Julia's side in during the latter's final moments. Julia's soul was given to Yuri when she accepted the fate given to her by the Original King. She was betrothed to Adelbert, was Wolfram's teacher, and was incredibly skilled at medical maryoku. She appears to have the same views on humans and Mazoku as Yuri does, wanting both races to be at peace with each other, which signifies their similarities. She was very close to Conrad, and she gave him her pendant, which Conrad then gave to Yuri. She met her future self, Yuri, just before the Lutenburg Division left for the battlefield. Her chance meeting with Yuri prodded her that she is making the right choice accepting her fate to be the soul of the next Demon King and that Yuri will heal the world in the future. Her ancestor, Erhard Wincott, was one of the chosen that was entrusted with one of the Four Forbidden boxes, "The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea". However, the younger brother, Christel Wincott, brought the box to Earth for safe keeping.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 62 Julia's blood is the key to the box, and Yuri inherited this trait of being a key from her. When Yuri's body is taken over by the Original King, whose soul is taken over by Soushu, she saves Yuri by letting him remember that he has courage to fight and change the world. *'Seiyu:' Risa Mizuno *'Voice actor:' Joan-Carol O'Connell ;Lord Geigen Huber Grisela (グリーセラ卿ゲーゲンヒューバー) Years ago, Hube's bigotry and ambition led to many deaths forcing Gwendal, his cousin, to banish Hube from the Demon Kingdom to search for a lost artifact, the Great Demon Flute. Twenty years later, Yuri discovers Hube in Conansia Svelera (Suberera) from the human woman, Nicola, who is bearing Hube's child. Yuri struggles to learn details about Hube's past but no one wants to talk about the acts that were so terrible, even Conrad is content to watch him die.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 23 Hube becomes the bodyguard for a corrupt lord who swindles people into gambling and taking their shop deeds. When Yuri eventually discovers the truth, he forgave Hube for unintentionally trying to kill him, and begs Gwendel not to kill Hube. Gwendal eventually agrees not to, and Hube leaves for his own castle, but not before he tells Gwendal about a box he saw in Suberera. The incident left Hube without his left eye, indicating this box was one of the Four Forbidden Boxes. Hube swore loyalty to Yuri because Yuri chose spare his life despite Hube's crime. As such, Hube would go to extreme lengths to protect Yuri, such as leaving Nicola to fight against the possessed Original King. *'Seiyu:' Hiroaki Hirata *'Voice actor:' Richard Cansino (credited as Edward Villa) (Masked Man) ;Nicola Nicola first met Yuri and Gwendel at her "wedding" where she escaped after hearing Yuri's speech about gloves and mates. She was delighted to learn that her rescuers include her lover Hube's cousin. She was the one to change Hube's views about humans. The couple fell in love and she was already pregnant by Lord Grisela "Hube" Geigen Huber when she met Yuri. Nicola kept half of the Great Demon Flute which she gave to Yuri. *'Seiyu:' Yuki Masuda *'Voice actor:' Vicky Green ;Stoffel von Spitzweg (フォンシュピッツヴェーグ卿シュトッフェル) Cecilie's older brother; he was the former regent of the former Maoh and was kicked out of the castle when Yuri arrived for trying to forcefully assert his influence on the kingdom. His own nephews do not trust him, as he was responsible for the last war against the humans. Stoffel tried to regain his authority by kidnapping Yuri and trying to convince him that his three nephews were just using him to control Shin Makoku. This action almost resulted in a civil war with his nephews when they tried to rescue Yuri. Luckily, with Yosak's help Yuri escaped and prevented war from breaking out.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 11 The Maoh made Stoffel's punishment, for waging war, house arrest in his own castle and lands. Later, he tries to win back Yuri's trust by celebrating Yuri's visit, though the plan backfires when his sister returns instead.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 17 By the end of the anime, he has given up his power struggles, and instead becomes a faithful noble willing to fight and protect the Maoh against Soushu's armies. Stoffel's favorite food is sautéd Neguroki no Mayakishi. *'Seiyu:' Unshou Ishizuka *'Voice actor:' Terry Roberts ;Raven Raven, a childhood friend of Celi and Stoffel, advises Lord Stoffel and executes orders on the ex-Regent's behalf. Raven's strategies and ruthlessness endanger Yuri, however in his heart Raven is more loving than malicious. *'Seiyu:' Yasunori Matsumoto *'Voice actor:' Doug Stone ;Greta (グレタ) Greta is the adopted human daughter of Yuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld. Unknown to herself, she is a princess of the fallen kingdom of Zoracca. Her mother, the Queen of Zoracca, sent her to be raised by her uncle, the King of Svelera, before the kingdom fell. At first Greta tried to kill Yuri by posing as his illegitimate daughter because her uncaring foster parents hated the Maoh and she believed she could earn their love by assassinating him.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 22 Not much later Yuri forgives and adopts her. Wolfram follows suit, reasoning that as Yuri's fiancé he is also Greta's parent. Greta met and befriended Hube while he was imprisoned in her adoptive parent's castle and later helped him to escape. *'Seiyu:' Motoko Kumai *'Voice Actor:' Rebecca Forstadt ;Gisela She is the adopted daughter of Günter and was a close friend of Julia von Wincott. She is usually sweet and caring, but is strict and commanding when it comes to work. Her attitude toward work and her ability to order people around earned her the nickname "Sergeant". Her 'Sergeant moments' have earned her respect and fear from Dakoskos, Keenan, Wolfram and many others. A military physician, she was with Julia when she died on the battlefield. *'Seiyu:' Hiroko Taguchi *'Voice Actor:' Mia Bradly ;Dorcas/Dacauscas One of the men-at-arms of Covenant Castle, Dorcas (Dakauscas) sacrificed his hair for one of Günter's schemes but ultimately remains a loyal subject - even as he's often the source of comic relief. Dorcas often becomes emotional over good food. Dorcas travels to Bandarbine Island with Günter to help Morgif regain its original form. *'Seiyu:' Takashi Matsuyama *'Voice actor:' Eddie Frierson Human Lands ;King Saralegui The young king of Small Shimaron who asks Yuri to call him Sara. He is extremely beautiful and usually said to be someone who's beauty could rival that of Wolfram. At first glance seems soft-spoken and kind-hearted. He's already at adult age but still uses 'boku' which is usually used by young males when referring to themselves. He can't remember much about his parents. He has the power of hypnosis, which he tried to use on Yuri, but with no effect. His first appearance was in the OVA (Kyo Kara Maou R 2006) where he and yuuri meet for the first time. However the OVA storyline and the anime storyline are completely separate of each other and Yuuri meets Sara "for the first time" yet again during the third season (2009) under completely different circumstances, making it apparent the happenings in the OVA are completely irrelevant to that of the anime. Sara is extremely beautiful and "gives wolfram a run for his money" as Yuri states in both the OVA and the Anime when first meeting him. The two become friends despite misgivings Yuri's friends have concerning the human king. Yuri wants very badly to become very close friends with Sara. During Yuri's visit to Small Shimaron, in what appears to be a selfless and heroic act, Sara takes an arrow in Yuri's place. Yuri is moved and even Wolfram, who had previously shown a strong dislike towards Sara, is touched by the young king's attempt to protect his fiancé. Murata and Conrad still remain suspicious of Saralegui's true motives. It later becomes clear that Berias was the one who fired the arrow as part of a plan Sara concocted in order to gain Yuri's trust. As Lanzhil declares war on Shin Makoku, Sara finally reveals his true colors, using his power to manipulate Yuri into attacking a fleet of Big Cimaron battleships. His betrayal leaves Yuri completely shaken. However, Yuri soon decides that he will still trust Sara and he will continue trying to be good friends with him. At the end of the Series, Yuri's life is saved by Sara, making up for all the wrongs he had done towards Yuri and also gaining the gratefulness and trust of Yuri's fiends. *'Seiyu:' Akira Ishida ;Lady Flynn Gilbit ("Flurin Gilbert" for other translations) Lady Flynn Gilbit assumed the role of her husband Lord Norman Gilbit to protect her small country, Caloria, and its lands after his death. She chose to wear a mask and pretend to be her husband because Small Cimaron had conquered Caloria and, under their laws, women cannot inherit lands or titles, and adoptions are only valid before the death of the husband.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 28 Upon discovering that Big Cimaron has one of the Forbidden boxes ("The End of the Wind"), she assists Yuri and his group in retrieving it.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 33-36 The original rulers of Caloria were the Wincott family, and because of Flynn's ancestors, the Wincott family was forcefully removed from rule. Due to this incident, Flynn is troubled when Julia's father, Lord Odell von Wincott, visits Blood Pledge castle on Yuri's request. ;Lord Nigel Weiz Maxine Lord Maxine and Adelbert von Grantz encounter Yuri in Caloria during Maxine's attempt to bully Lord Gilbert around. While Maxine appears to triumph, Yuri continually frustrates Maxine's ambitions. He is called Pony-buzz, Cropped-Pony or Mullet head. ;Dan Hiri Weller (some translations rendered as "Dunheely") The Weller family have been close to the king of Big Cimaron for generations, but not necessarily by choice. It is known later on that an ancestor of the Weller family was entrusted with the key (left arm) for one of the Forbidden boxes.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 37 Dan Hiri Weller kept the family secret and became a wandering swordsman of amazing prowess. Later in his travels, he met Celi, then the Maoh of Shin Makoku. Despite resistance from many corners, they married and had a son – Conrart. Celi herself admitted that their wedding was approved by the Original King. Dan Hiri later traveled with Conrad and constantly trained him in fencing in preparation for the life ahead of him. Dan Hiri championed the rights of half-human, half-Mazoku and spent decades in making their lives better. Dan Hiri wanted proof of his life. Gwendal detested him, having the pride of a Mazoku, as Dan Hiri stated. However, after taking Gwendal along for a trip to settle their duel, Gwendal changes his opinions of Dan Hiri. While appearing young to Gwendals' eyes, Dan Hiri was actually an old man by the time he and Gwendal fought off bandits to keep the Nameless Village safe. *'Seiyu:' Kenyuu Horiuchi *'Voice actor:' Kirk Thornton ;King Belar/Belal The power-hungry monarch of Big Cimaron knows no limitations to his ambitions of or the measures he will take to achieve them. However his lust for power, Belar's cowardice undermines his chances for success. Belar is possessed by the Soushu for a time. He was forced to abdicate and was replaced by Lanzhil the Second.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 84 *'Seiyu:' Kazuhiro Nakata Others ;Original King The Great One (known as the Shinou in Japanese) is the first King of Shin Makoku. His soul watches over the lands of Shin Makoku, and priestess such as Ulrike and Ondine can communicate with him in a limited fashion, one they call "hearing His Majesty's voice". Murata also appears to be able to communicate with him, and is often seen scolding him for meddling in Shin Makoku's affairs. 4000 years ago, the Great One sealed the Soushu into four boxes, which became known as the "Four Forbidden Boxes". However, while part of the Soushu was sealed in the boxes, a small part of the Soushu infected the Great One to the extent where his right arm seemed slightly decayed.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 74 The Great One knew that the Soushu would eventually take over his mind and body completely, so the Great One came up with a plan along with his Great Sage to completely eradicate the Soushu in the future. This involved sealing the Soushu with a pure soul, and destroying it. This soul turned out to be the Great One, but Yuri manages to eradicate the Soushu without harming the Great One, earning Yuri the title of the greatest Maoh. The Original King commented that he was glad he chose Yuri as the Maoh. The Great One appears to be well alive in the OVAs, having seem to regain a physical body unlike his soul form at the end of Season 2. Great One told Yuri that with Soushu destroyed, his aim of choosing Yuri as the Maoh has been reached, and Yuri no longer needed to be the Maoh. Since Yuri can achieve his goal very well, the Great One said that he will not hold back the decision of choosing Yuri as the Maoh and blesses him. The Great One has stated he will reduce anyone who opposes Yuri as the Maoh to ash. *'Seiyu:' Shinichirou Miki ;Soushu / Originators Soushu according to Ken Murata, is a formless being which has all negative emotions of humanity. Due to its state, it can easily enter the hearts of people who have negative feelings. When the people of Shin Makoku began to rebel against the Original King, Soushu further infected the Original King due to his frustration with his people. The Great Sage and Original King came up with a plan to completely eradicate Soushu. This involved sealing Soushu with a pure soul, and destroying it. This soul turned out to be the Original King, whose soul was sealed with Soushu into the Four Forbidden Boxes. The pair decided the Great Sage would be reincarnated in order to find and assist the person who would finally be able to destroy Soushu completely. Soushu (using the Original King's memories) tells Yuri that the Original King and Great Sage intended that person to be Julia von Wincott, but she was, ironically, too pure for Soushu to possess.Kyou Kara Maoh! anime, episode 77-78 Yuri became the last, best hope for victory. With the help of Morgif in its original form, Yuri managed to destroy Soushu without harming the Original King. Yuri inherits the Original King's power, which earns him the title of the greatest Maoh. Soushu's shadow was a tall gigantic masked figure which possessed Belar for a short time. When Yuri breaks the control spell on Yozak, Aldebert and Keenan,Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 58 the shadow of the Soushu disappears, but not before it possessed Wolfram. When the Soushu possessed Wolfram, Wolfram was forced to disrupt the sealing ceremony, and stay still while the key, Wolfram's heart, was ripped out by the form of the Original King. Earth ;Bob The Maoh of Earth. A businessman who owns several prosperous companies and is even called "the Maoh in the business world" and "The Mazoku who looks like a movie star" by Hamano Jennifer. He met Yuri and Shori when they were children and saved them from some bullies.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 42 His ancestor was Christel Wincott, who brought "The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea" from Shin Makoku to Earth. He was the last keeper of the box, before he entrusted it to Yuri, who took it back with him to Shin Makoku. Bob hates to have any semblance of home life in his office and so his workers have to wash the dishes in a bathtub and he also does not keep tissues in his office. *'Seiyu:' Takaya Hashi *'Voice actor:' Steve Kramer ;José Rodriguez Associate of the Maoh of Earth and also a friend of Conrad. He lives on earth and transported the Great Sage's soul (who ended up being Ken Murata) to Japan at the same time Conrad transported Julia's. He became Ken's pediatrician when Ken was younger and began to remember his previous lives. Later on he is seen working for the Maoh of Earth. Dr. Rodriguez is a pediatrician who loves Japanese anime and often travels to Akihabara to buy anime toys. He also took care of Lady Christine's spirit who was born into Ken Murata. He became Murata's doctor as he was growing up. *'Seiyu:' Keiji Fujiwara Shibuya Family ;Shori Shibuya Name: Alias: :*Sho-chan - young Yuri, Jennifer :*Older brother of my friend - (友だちのお兄さんtomodachi no onii-san) Ken Murata Race: Half human, half Mazoku Gender: Male Age: 18 (Novels) Hair: Black Eyes: Black Status: Successor to the Maoh of Earth Yuri's older brother who is apparently a genius, likes to play dating simulators and is very protective of Yuri (once described by Murata as having a "brother-complex"Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 61). He is to become Bob's successor as the Maoh of Earth. When he was younger, he met Bob who rescued Yuri and him from some bullies. While initially despising his parents for having a divorcement argument, he also resented the fact that Yuri will have to go to Shin Makoku eventually. Bob explained to him it will happen in the future, and Shori was contented being with Yuri for the time being. Shori wanted Yuri to call him "oni-chan" but Yuri refused to and became more independent when he went to elementary school. It is seen that Shori communicates regularly with Bob, who he complains emphasizes his age more than anything else. Apparently his short term ambition is to become the Governor of Tokyo. Often carrying a cold attitude, he did not welcome having Wolfram and the others in his house. He seems especially distasteful to Conrad, and makes a point of demanding that Conrad returns his clothes to him properly cleaned (since the two of them are about the same build and size, Jennifer usually lends Shori's clothing to Conrad). Later, he and Conrad form an understanding based on their mutual desire to protect Yuri. Once Shori ends up in Shin Makoku, he becomes suspicious about the Original King, Ken Murata, and the four forbidden boxes.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 69 Shori eventually goes to Shin Makoku where he learns to use the powerful maryoku he possesses. Wolfram gave Shori a pact to the elements, somewhat like how Odine (Andine by some translations) gave a pact to Yuri to gain control of his maryoku.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 70 Shori's maryoku is like of Yuri's, the control of water, but initially Shori's maryoku takes the form of a giant hand.Kyo Kara Maoh! anime, episode 71 He is, however, seen to be able to shape his maryoku into water dragons after some training with Ulrike, who comments that Shori is extraordinary because he learned to control his maryoku slightly in a short span of time. *'Seiyu:' Katsuyuki Konishi ;Miko Shibuya also known as Jennifer of Yokohama is Yuri and Shori's human mother. She has known about Yuri becoming Maoh since before Yuri was born but did not tell him. She is very energetic, loves fantasy and has a big imagination. (Example: When she was first told that Shoma was a Mazoku, she thought he had been born with wings.) Miko had always wanted to have a baby girl, so when Yuri was young she let his hair grow long and dressed him in girls' clothes. Through the series little is learned about her, but she is known to be an excellent fencer, always ready and willing to defend her family. Miko often gives strange advice to Yuri, and in some situations it really helps Yuri out. She likes to be called "Mama" instead of "Mom" or "Mother" by her sons, and "Jennifer" by other people. The only ones who actually call her "Mama" are not her sons, but Murata and Wolfram. Her specialty is curry, which she says can unite the world in peace. *'Seiyu:' Yumi Kakazu *'Voice Actor:' Dorothy Elias-Fahn ;Shoma Shibuya is the father of Yuri and Shori. He is a Mazoku from Shin Makoku. He originally knew about Yuri becoming Maoh when he met with Conrad shortly after Conrad came to Earth. Shoma was originally angered by Conrad's cold attitude, and told him to never let his son or wife see that unsmiling face. Conrad takes those words to heart, and later grows to become the 'smiling godfather' Yuri often sees. Shoma is much more soft-spoken than his wife, and a fan of the Boston Red Sox. *'Seiyu:' Kōji Tsujitani *'Voice Actor:' Joe Cappelletti ;Three Bullies Whether in the Demon Kingdom, on Earth or in the Caloria, Yuri and others have encountered 3 bullies in one situation or the other. First there was the bullies harassing Ken Murata and gave Yuri his swirly. Then there were the bullies harassing Izura and the bullies on the slave boat harassing Lady Flynn. When the Shibuya brothers were children they also got into trouble with three bullies until Bob saved them. The group consists of a large barrel shaped guy, a muscled fellow with various shades of blond or brown hair and a man with shoulder-length hair. References Kyo Kara Maoh! ja:まるマシリーズの登場人物 th:ตัวละครในผมน่ะหรือคือราชาปีศาจ!